Schedule
Everybody's gotta be somewhere sometime, yeah? The same applies in Track King! And luckily, in Track King, each of your Jockeys and Horses keeps a complete diary of their planned movements. Well, maybe the Horses get some help from stable hands....either that or they've taken English Literacy classes at a local school. But that's not important. The important thing is that the Schedule exists, and it's a very useful tool to plan things. The schedule for each Horse or Jockey can be found on the Horse or Jockey's personal page. It shows you all of the things that they have got coming up, starting from right now - races, preparation, travel all appear from the moment they have been booked. Training and Vet activities will always show at least the next activity, and on some occasions will show the next two. A more detailed version of the Schedule can then be accessed from the Page Menu, under the heading "Schedule and Transport". Sometimes - and hopefully not too often! - you'll notice that a schedule shows a conflict. That is, an item had a dark red background with an exclamation mark next to the reason for the conflict. A little bit of thought and you should be able to resolve the conflict, either by cancelling one of the activities, or by arranging travel prior to the activity to ensure that the horse or jockey are in the correct location. The Daily Scheduler/Re-Scheduler Each night, an automatic Scheduler comes through every horse diary and checks the activities that are planned for the coming 24 hours. The Scheduler will remove any activities that have a conflict due to start time (ie. the horse is not ready to commence a new activity because they are still doing something else), or due to location (ie. the horse is not in the correct location to start the activity). Any Training or Veterinary Services activities that are planned for the coming 24 hours will be automatically booked to repeat themselves on the next available Vet or Training day. However if the rebooking would cause a conflict with an activity like Race Preparation or Travel, then the vet/training will not be re-booked. The Specialist Facility called "Enhanced Vet Centre" can help a little in these situations, as any unassigned vet hours will be automatically distributed to the horses that need it most. It's always better to do it manually though, to be certain of who is getting Vet time. The Schedules for your Horses and Jockeys are a vitally important part of Track King, especially if you plan on competing at other locations. It is worth checking in on everyone each time you logon, just to be sure that everything is going to plan. One final tip - As a general rule, you can cancel almost anything at almost any time using the 'Schedule and Transport' page....but to set up something or to alter it (like training or vets or travel), you'll need to book it the day BEFORE. Category:The Game